


Claire 2012

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire finds out a few interesting things. Post 'The Hollow Men".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire 2012

A year after she discovered, wholly  
on accident, that she was a doll,  
a simple program, did she find out about  
the other Claire:  
the one who fled, who loved a madman, who was herself  
a killer.

Adelle was drunk: a hidden cache of bourbon,  
chatty and melancholy, spilling the whole story like an  
upturned tumbler spreading over the table.

Echo confirmed it with her tight lips and narrow words.  
Topher screamed nonsense, refusing to speak to her for days.

She heard volumes  
from them all. Who was this phantom? This one kissed  
by madness. She wished, she

could remembered. 


End file.
